ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mr. Volcano
Mr. Volcano, właściwie Fabian Mitkowski – były polski wrestler, który w 2008 i 2009 roku występował na ringach Extreme Wrestling Federation i High Voltage Wrestling. Większość życia spędził w Niemczech, dlatego jego polszczyzna trochę szwankuje. Do Polski wrócił by stanąć w ringach miejscowych federacji. Opis Ma długie brązowe dredy i brązowe oczy. Kolczyk na wardze się nieźle prezentuje. Nosi czarna koszulkę a na to czerwona zapinana bluzę z czarnymi okrągłymi wzorami. Spodnie maja taki sam kolor i podobny wzór. Na butach ma dookoła wzór ognia. Za wiele nie można o nim powiedzieć, gdyż niczym się nie charakteryzuje. Jedynie to, ze nosi czarna maskę, której raczej nie zdejmuje. Część prawej strony twarzy jest odsłonięta. Uwielbia zabawy ze sprayami. Palenie i prochy u niego odpadają pod każdym względem (ale dobrego piwa nie odmówi). Często można go zobaczyć z Lechem w ręce. Fabi to wyluzowany koleś. Wszystko umie załatwić spokojnie i bez nerwów. Lecz to tylko jedna jego strona. Jeśli sprawy poważnie się maja, to widać, że bierze to na poważnie. Uwielbia ładne dziewczyny (nigdy nie uderzył żadnej) i często kręci się w ich towarzystwie. Lubi również szybko nawiązywać nowe kontakty. Jest bardzo pomocny dla innych. Mówi, ze jeśli ma się silną wolę to załatwi nawet najcięższego z wrestlerow. Twierdzi, ze jego żywiołem jest ogień i ze to on daje mu siłę. Dlatego jest dobry w meczach z ogniem (np. Inferno match). Niektórzy natomiast twierdzę, ze widzą ogień w jego oczach. Mimo swego uwielbienia do ognia, Fabi uwielbia walczyć wszystkim co ma pod ręką. Krwawienie nie jest dla niego przeszkodą. Jego ulubione zabawki to krzesło, Kendo Stick, kij bambusowy (podobnej długości do Kendo Stick, ale twardszy) i drabina. Fabi lubi oglądać mecze doświadczonych wrestlerów. Czasem bierze sobie jedno krzesło, idzie na walkę doświadczonych wrestlerów lub main-eventerow i siada przed stołem komentatorów. Zazwyczaj wychodzi nie ruszając nikogo, lecz zdarza się, że zaatakuje zwycięzcę, przez co może narobić sobie wrogów, ale nawet z nimi Fabi umie gadać na luzie. Fabi lubi towarzystwo, które ma poczucie humoru. Jest człowiekiem godnym zaufania. Fabi nie opuszcza w potrzebie nawet wrestlerów, którzy są jego przeciwnikami. Mówią o nim, ze jest człowiekiem z honorem. Fabi nie lubi gości, którzy nie graja według zasad, dlatego tez oni są przez niego atakowani w czasie ich meczów. Uwielbia współpracować z innymi face'ami, a nie cierpi z heelami... Często wpada w problemy z innymi wrestlerami, ale nie daje sobie dmuchać w kasze. Streszczając: Fabi to zakręcona osoba, lubiąca zabawę rożnego typu oraz posiadająca swój własny, nieco dziwny charakter. Kariera Fabian Mitkowski urodził się w Zlotowie. W wieku 5 lat zaczął ćwiczyć wrestling ze swoim ojcem. Trzy lata później przeprowadził się z matką do Niemiec, gdzie spędził 13 lat swojego życia. W wieku 21 lat pierwszy raz usłyszał o High Voltage Wrestling, lecz nie zdołał do niego dołączyć. HVW zostało przejęte przez Extreme Wrestling Federation i właśnie tam Fabi miał postawić swoje pierwsze wrestlingowe kroki. Volcano nie może zaliczyć swojej przygody z Extreme Wrestling Federation do najlepszych. W pierwszym swoim meczu przegrał wypadając z ringu jako drugi. Następny mecz skończył się wynikiem nierozstrzygniętym. Fabi zaliczył swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo w I rundzie turnieju o EWF World Championship. W drugiej rundzie nie miał tyle szczęścia, ponieważ jego rywalami byli Alex Scorp oraz Ordinary Mortal. Walkę przegrał, ale walczył dzielnie i z polotem. Wzbudziło to szacunek u fanów. Była to jego ostatnia obecność w ringu EWF. Był członkiem EWF Hogwart's Fellowship oraz słuchaczem w Akademii Pedagogicznej Komisarza Szakala. Od Szakala otrzymał zadanie zapoznania się z biografią Ajatollaha Chomeiniego. W podarku dostał także podobiznę tego znanego irańskiego przywódcy religijnego i politycznego. Zasłynął także faktem, że zlokalizował w Automacie z Felkocolą Gwiezdne Wrota, mające jakoby prowadzić do przeszłości. Za ich pomocą, według Volcano, miałaby być możliwa podróż w czasie, ale tylko na płaszczyźnie wrestlingowej. W ten sposób taki podróżnik mógłby przenieść się do Polish Championship Wrestling w 2000 roku i odmienić bieg historii. Został także wpisany na listę rekrutów w Armii Prus Wschodnich, lecz niedane mu było powąchać prochu, bo po Wrestlepaloozie XCIII zaginął. Na następnej gali wyemitowano specjalny materiał filmowy dotyczący poszukiwania Gwiezdnych Wrót w automacie. Eksperci nie byli w stanie ustalić czy teoria Fabiego była prawdziwa. Flying Man wyznał, że Volcano już blisko wyjaśnienia i rozwiązania tej zagadki. Niestety wyszedł z domu i nigdy już nie wrócił. W kilka tygodni później sprawa się wyjaśniła i Mr. Volcano odnalazł się. Lava zadebiutował w ringach High Voltage Wrestling 27 lutego na gali Under Pressure VI. Tutaj również przegrał w swoim debiucie. Jego przeciwnikami byli Justin Esperanza oraz Oscar Knifer. Z tej walki górą wyszedł Knifer. Na kolejnej gali zwyciężył, pokonując Devrona Ference'a. Była to ostatnia gala w dziejach HVW i zarazem ostatnia walka na polskich ringach w karierze Fabiego. Ulubione teksty *"Kto igra ze mną... igra z ogniem..." *"I'll see you in hell" *"Hey, gdzie ty mi buchasz" *"This is Madness" Taunty *"My grave is in the ring" (krzyżuje ręce w stronę publiczności, robione po niektórych signature moves i po pinie) *"Your grave is outside" (krzyżuje ręce w stronę przeciwnika, robione przed finisherem) *"I belong here" (palcem wskazującym wskazuje na fanów, również robione przed finisherem) Ciosy *'Guillotine/Volcano'przeciwnika do fireman's carry, rzuca nim o 90 stopnie w lewo i robi stunnera na lewym ramieniu/barku *'Explosive Material' Chokeslam *Clothesline *Big Boot *Dropkick *Front Dropkick *Enzuigiri *European Uppercut *Flame followed by clothesline *Sleeper Hold *Hurracanrana *Spinebuster *Jawbreaker *Powerslam *Snapmare & Dropkick *Swing Bottom *Cobra Clutch *Chair Drop *German Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Triangle Hold *Armbreaker *Leg Drop *Knee Smash *Running Shoulder Attack to the turnbuckle *Turnbackle Dropkick *Double Axe Handle *Alley Oop *Drop Out *Vaulting Body Press outside the ring *Diving Moonsault *Flying Clothesline *DDT *Neckbreaker *Elbow Combination *Blocker *Tiger Bomb *Spear *Diving Leg Drop *Standing Moonsault Bilans walk (1-1-2/2-1-3) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF